ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivi
Vivi is the main character in Hunters and Ultramen. She is an American. She is an associate and later a member of the Hunter Group. She is 24 years old. Vivi's catchphrase is "Perfect". History Vivi lives in the same as homeworld the protagonists'. One day, she has been kidnapped by Kyreloid and forced to be his wife but she always refuses and she has been imprisoned in a TV. Later, Anh Lam and his team on their way rescue Cong Thuc, one of their friend also kidnapped by Kyreloid, and they eavesdrop from some Golzas (Kyreloid's soldier watched the TV imprisoned Vivi) chance and they come rescue her with a cost Anh Lam heavily injured and almost lost his life. Vivi grateful for Anh Lam and she joins Hunters' way rescue Thuc, later Vivi fells in love with Anh Lam due to his good treat with her, Anh Lâm also "crush" with her but he hesitate express his feelings with Vivi. Vivi helps the group much work such as find the pyramid where Lam and Ultraman Tiga merged. Near the end, Anh Lam revealed with Vivi that he loves her. Vivi also joins with Lam transforms into Ultraman Tiga to fight with Kyrieloid in the end. Overview * Name: Vivi * Age: 24 * Homeworld: Earth * Affiliation: ** Hunter Group (association, later member) ** Anh Lam (lover) ** Viet Tu (friend, partner) ** Bao Loc (friend, partner) ** Cong Thuc (friend, partner) * Likes: Dancing, listening to music, cooking * Dislikes: Almost monsters, especially Kyrieloid Abilities Vivi can uses her own skill named Vivi Dancing by clasp her hands and revolve and then Vivi start to dance, it is use to find a place and delusion or even freeze enemies. Vivi received from Tagi a technique named Viviheal Kousen, Vivi can uses it to heal her friends or even treat poison. Vivi since that immune with any poison. In the end, Vivi reveals that she had already learnt shooting for a long time and she has an instant attack with a shotgun named Justice Flasher, it is Vivi's strongest attack. Personality She is good-hearted, cute and beautiful. She always worry about Hunter Group, especially Anh Lâm. Vivi very good at cooking, singing, dancing. Despite having a slender body and once time Vivi must wear revealing clothes due to Vivi was injured her stomach after saved Lâm from a monster, it reveals her slender waist but Vivi said that she hates revealing clothes. Vivi used to say that she likes be compliment cute than be compliment slender waist. Gallery Vivi's first design.jpg|Vivi's first design Vivi Hunter unfinish.jpg|Vivi's second model (unfinish) Vivi Hunters and Ultramen.jpg|Vivi's final model Nefeltari Vivi.png|Vivi's original, Nefeltari Vivi Vivi.png|Vivi's postcard. Notice that this is her original Trivia * Vivi's name and design are based on Nefeltari Vivi on One Piece. * Originally, Vivi was meant to be called "Vi Vi". * Vivi and Anh Lâm are the only characters use Japanese in the series. * When free, Vivi usually watches TV, she usually watches anime One Piece. Vivi interested in the character whose name is the same as her in this anime, it proceed from Anh Lâm's voice actor has a large crush in Nefeltari Vivi. * Vivi is the only member of the Hunter Group whose attack received by Ultras not used for attack but used for treat injured instead. * Vivi is the only character in Hunters and Ultramen whose hair is blue instead of black or brown. * Vivi's personality likes to dress up in secret than show off her belly is based on her counterpart, Nefeltari Vivi. Coincidentally, this is also the same as her voice actress' personality. * Vivi's catchphrase "Perfect" is based on Hoji Tomasu, DekaBlue in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. * Unlike other Hunter's members' voice actors, Vivi's catchphrase isn't used by her voice actress in the real life like others. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Fan characters Category:Hunters and Ultramen Category:Ultra hosts